


movie night

by emilieee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilieee/pseuds/emilieee
Summary: Amidst akumas and school, time is stretched thin for Chat Noir and Ladybug. But when Ladybug finds out her partner has yet to watch Tangled, she's determined to set aside time for them to enjoy a movie.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buggachat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggachat/gifts).



> Based on buggachat's [comic](https://buggachat.tumblr.com/post/186948555013/ladybug-and-chat-noir-deserve-a-movie-night-and) because I couldn't stop thinking about it.

The hardest part of the whole set-up is hauling everything to the rooftops. 

Given the hours she’s been working on the projector, it’s still rough and relatively delicate, and Ladybug is afraid that too much jostling will break the box, effectively ruining everything she’s prepared for (which she seems to be horrifyingly good at). The only downside of the spot she picked—perfectly nestled between two buildings and inaccessible for almost anyone—is that it’s a fifteen minute run from her house, even fully suited up as Ladybug. 

It takes an hour to transfer everything she wants, then fifteen more minutes to arrange it. Chat Noir drops by as she’s scrambling to set up the screen, trying to stretch her yo-yo to the proper length. 

“ _ Bonsoir,  _ M’lady!” His voice travels from behind her, and she hears his steps approaching. “What’s happening? What are you doing? Are we supposed to patrol today?” He draws a little closer. “Uh, what’s with the box?” 

Ladybug chooses to ignore the probing questions as she sets the final piece into place. “Just cross your fingers that it works,” she tells him. “And— _ YES!”  _

The light shutters for a moment before it projects fully on the wall in front of them. In the darkening sky, the projection is especially bright, which creates much better effects than anticipated. On the wall, in bold letters and shimmering colors reads:  _ Tangled.  _

Now that the stress of setting up has passed, Ladybug’s well aware that dragging him out under the guise of patrolling calls for an explanation. “Um, so, when we were fighting Mr. Mime, there was a projector, right? And you always joke about going to the theatres with me which we obviously can’t do because well, look at us!” She gestures at him and then herself, very well aware that she’s rambling. It just makes her blabber harder. “We’d be recognized! But then I thought of this—which Tikki helped with—and you’ve never watched Tangled, so  _ ta-da!  _ We’ll have to sit close to the projector because the movie is playing on my laptop and I couldn’t find a way to project the sound as well so the audio won’t be that great and I don’t want to disturb people living around here—” 

“M’lady,” Chat interrupts, effectively shutting down the influx of nonsense. “I love it. I’m serious. I’m  _ so  _ happy you did this.” 

Compliments are even harder to deal with than silence. Ladybug’s relieved that it’s too dark for him to see her face. “Don’t get your hopes up,” she warns. “I’m serious when I say the audio might not be great.” 

“Everything’s great when it’s with you,” he replies immediately. 

Unwilling to show that his flattery actually gets to her, Ladybug grabs his arm to tug towards the nest of blankets she’s made. Piled on the side are the snacks she had bought ten minutes prior, much to the surprise of the convenience store employee two blocks back. 

“Woah.” Chat Noir’s eyes are bright in the dark, and Ladybug swears there are stars in them. “You really thought of everything, didn’t you?” 

“This is what I do with  _ all  _ my friends,” Ladybug mumbles as she pulls her blanket over her. “Movie nights aren’t complete without blankets and popcorn and chips. Now shut up, it’s starting.” 

In her periphery, Ladybug watches Chat Noir, nearly splitting his face with the wide smile, as he settles down next to her with his own blanket. 

And, when he snuggles into her side, she doesn’t stop him. 

***

“What kind of parent locks their child up and calls it love?” Ladybug demands. Less than an hour in and Chat Noir has cried twice and finished two family size bags of chips. “No matter how many times I watch this movie, Mother Gothel never fails to piss me off.”

“A bad parent does,” Chat mumbles. He’s working through on his third bag, sprawled inelegantly over her lap. “But hey, at least Rapunzel escaped.” 

“Wait ‘til the end,” Ladybug tells him. 

He practically shrieks. “No spoilers!” 

Ladybug bursts out laughing at the sheer terror in his voice. Before she can reply, the screen in front of them flickers, the colors blurring, before it fades to black. 

“Wait, what?” Chat Noir scrambles to a sitting position. Ladybug doesn’t know how he’s still capable of moving after eating so much. “That wasn’t the end, right?”

She sits up too. “No, there’s still forty minutes left. At least.” 

Chat Noir dutifully clamours off her legs to let her reach for her laptop. Ladybug tugs it carefully from the contraption. The screen has gone dark, and when she presses the power button, the charging symbol flashes pitifully for a second before fading. 

“No,” she groans. “I’m out of battery!  _ Ugh,  _ why  _ now  _ of all times—!” 

Chat remains silent for a couple of moments, and Ladybug feels guilt biting at her. She couldn’t even  _ finish  _ the movie with him. 

Then, he asks, “Does Rapunzel get to see the lights on her birthday?”

Ladybug turns around to look at him. “Well, yes—” 

He beams. “Then we can just finish it next time.” 

His expression is bright and happy and genuine, enough that Ladybug finds herself relaxing. “I’m sorry we couldn’t finish it,” she tells him. 

“It’s okay.” Chat tips his head up. “Honestly, this has already been the best thing that’s happened all month.”

A laugh escapes her. “It’s just a movie,  _ Chaton.”  _

“Maybe for you. But I rarely get to do things like this, and it means—well, it means everything. Really. So thank you.” 

He looks at her with eyes so earnest and open that her heart aches. It  _ shouldn’t  _ mean so much—really, this is the stuff she did with her friends on a weekly basis—and to think that he doesn’t get to… 

“Let’s have a movie night once a week,” Ladybug blurts before she can lose all her courage. “We’ll catch up on all the movies you haven’t watched. If you want, that is.” 

Chat Noir stands up as well, so they are shoulder to shoulder, face to face. “I’d like that,” he replies, smiling. “A lot.”

She grins back. “But next time, you bring the snacks.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr!](https://e-milieeee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
